smashysmashfandomcom-20200213-history
Tol Gath
The fighting monk played by Blue_Strife. Tol Gath "The Exalted" lives for battle. He brawls merely for the fun of it, goading his opponents to try and best him in combat, taking some maniacal kind of gleeful face and laughter during it, even. Of his new allies, he seems to have the most respect for Halldorr so far, even seeing something of a rivalry between the two of them. He's proven himself in battle thus far to him, though there still exists a contest of fortitude to be waged between them, which he suspects will happen often. Of the elf, Freja Grimalkin, he is pleased to see that she is among this new group of people that he finds himself with, for she has already proven herself worthy of the flames of Kossuth upon their previous meeting- he still hopes to convert her. The other one however, who dares to sully the crimson red that she clothes herself with, Mileena Surresn, he sees as a pitiful fool. So far, he has seen no usefulness for her, or her excuse for a deity- he sees her lackey as even more of a sheep, waiting to be culled by the flames. The last member, Kia, he has seen even less of. He has no opinion of her thus far, aside from the vague thoughts of converting her. Stats Ability Scores: Str 17, Dex 18(20), Con 16 (18), Int 14, Wis 18, Cha 11. Race: Dwarven Class and level: Monk 10 XP: 45 000 Alignment: Lawful Evil Deity: Kossuth Speed: 50ft. Hit Dice: 1d8 + 40mod + 14Toughness = 85 HPHP: 51 Initiative: +5 Armour Class: 27 (flat 22, touch 25) Base Attack/Grapple: +7/+2/+14 Saves: Fort +14, Ref +15, Will +12 Attacks: *Unarmed Strike +12/+7 melee (2d6+3/20 x2), *Flurry of Blows +12/+12/+7 melee (2d6+3/20 x2), *Kama+1 +13/+8 melee (1d6+4/20 x2), *Siangham+1 +13/+8 melee (1d6+4/20 x2) Skills: Balance +17, Climb +16, Diplomacy +6, Escape Artist +15, Hide +9, Jump +15, Knowledge (Arcana) +3, Knowledge (Religion) +3, Listen +12, Move Silently +9, Perform (Ballad) +4, Profession (Brawler) +10, Spot +12, Tumble +19, Use Magic Device +6 Feats: Toughness (1st), Improved Unarmed Strike (Monk), Improved Grapple (Monk1), Combat Reflexes (Monk2), Dodge (3rd), Mobility (6th), Improved Trip (Monk3), Weapon FinesseStrike (9th) Racial Abilities: Darkvision 60ft, Stonecunning, Weapon Familiarity, Stability, +2 saves vs. poison, +2 saves vs. spells/spell-like effects, +1 toHit Orcs/Goblinoids, +4 dodge AC vs. Giants Class Abilities: Movement Bonus +30ft, Flurry of Blows, Evasion, Improved Evasion, Still Mind, Purity of Body, Wholeness of Body, Slowfall 50ft, Ki StrikeMagic, Ki StrikeLawful Action Points: 0 Languages: Common, Dwarven, Giant, Undercommon Possessions: Monk's Belt, Handy Haversack, Amulet of Health +2, Ring of Protection +2, Bracers of Armor +3, Gloves of Dexterity +2, Cloak of Resistance +1, Monk's Outfit Handy Haversack: Bedroll, Winter Blanket, Tent, Clay Jug x2 (Water/Ale), Rations x20, Alchemist's Fire x10, Tanglefoot Bag x2, Universal Solvent x5, Tindertwig x25, Elixer of Firebreath, Potion of Enlarge Person, Potion of Cure Moderate Wounds, Potion of Cure Light Wounds x7 Belt Pouch: 0pp, 25gp, 0sp, 0cp. Description Size: Medium | Age: 68 | Height/Weight: 4'2"/175 lbs | Eyes: Red | Hair: Sandy Blonde | Skin: Bronze Standing at 4’2”, this dwarf looks like an oddity of sorts, as far as dwarves go. While most would have a long, thick mane of hair, the man is bald. The only hair on his head would be the beard surrounding his mouth, dropping low to the top of his chest. His skin is unusually tanned for a dwarf, his hair a sandy blonde, and his eyes are nothing but crimson. It would seem to anyone that, the dwarf is favored by the heat of the sun. As for his attire, that is almost nonexistent. 90% of the time, Tol wears no shirt, his muscular chest being born to his enemies as if taunting them. He does, however, wear a cloak of sorts, though it barely covers his person. On both his left and right forearms lay silver bracers, overtop dark, leather materials, each having a red gem of nondescript value embedded within them. His pants consist of the same leather material that compose part of his bracers, as does his boots. His fists are calloused over from the many, many brawls that he’s survived through, though one would be hard pressed to see these, as his bracers end in supple, fingerless, leather gloves. His body, despite being a dwarf, has very little fat on it. His body must be purified, and as such, he allows himself few unhealthy pleasures in life- one of the more prominent ones that he does allow is the consumption of massive amounts of ale, no matter the kind. He may have a purified body, but he is still a dwarf, nonetheless. Covering his left shoulder, and trailing down both his chest and back are the twining red flames of Kossuth, the symbol of his deity. History Tol Gath is but a dwarf of strange upbringing. He was not raised in any set community of dwarven people whatsoever- rather he had been raised in what seemed to be a volcanic temple. It’s not often that any of the temples were seen to have children about, but it would appear he had been an exception, for some reason still untold to him. The higher priests are said to know, but he dare not ask, lest he insult them, or more importantly, Kossuth. From what he is told from the higher ranked priests, he came to them when he was still too young to remember. Someone had clearly left him there, but why or who was unknown to the priests who had dealt with them at the time. He had been a weakened child, but he was deemed worthy of rebirth, tempered through the flames of Kossuth. He was not given a name before he had been brought to them, or he didn’t quite recall it. And so, the Eternal Flame dictating the state of the temple had christened him anew, as Tol Gath, The Flaming Fortress. In the later years of his life, Tol would heartily live up to this given name, seeing it as a gift from Kossuth. For a good number of years, they had modeled him to become a Tendril of Flame, to cater to the temple. He had only been with the temple for a few years, but he had already seemed to be completely devout to the people, and deity, that had taken one as lowly as him in. After many faithful years of service as a Tendril of Flame, Tol had seemingly come under the impression that he was more deserving of a higher rank, without taking the sacrifices involved with them. For clearly, he was left there for some greater purpose, to serve Kossuth in a much more needed way. His arrogance even made him begin to call himself the ‘exalted’ one. He began to think that he was above the rest of the tendrils, and should seemingly rise above them in rank. Thus began his downfall through those very same ranks. This change in demeanor and increasing arrogance did not go unnoticed. The passing Flamebrothers and sisters had heard the whispers, and had seen it firsthand from his actions. They had proceeded to go straight to the few Numinous Blazes within the order, who they themselves, went straight to the Eternal Flame. It was not long until the Eternal Flame had called Tol in for a discussion, and swift punishment had occurred. Tol would never lift a fist or arm to his master, nor any divine instrument of Kossuth. Why, it would be as much an insult to Kossuth as dousing a flame would be. So, he took the words and abuse in stride, but fell in disfavor with many in the temple. Soon thereafter, he had been banished to one of the abbeys run by the Orders’ secular monks, in the surrounding regions. He was stripped of his rank as a Tendril of Flame, and was ordered to learn the ways of a monk, to become a Burning Brazier afterwards. He was not allowed back to the temple of his rebirth, though he still received some form of communication from them, from time to time. It did not take him very long to become a monk within the Order of the Salamander- he did not balk from what they were asked to do to spread the teachings. In fact, he found himself even taking a small amount of pleasure from it, strange enough to himself most of all. With time, he began to realize the arrogance of his past ways, for only those fit to succeed may rise above, and so, he embraced his new life, learning how to fight, and taking the pain associated with it. He would seemingly keep the name of “The Exalted”, seeing it as a constant reminder of his punishment, and the reason for it.